Mi padre es un villano
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù ::Manual para prevenir que tu padre se convierta en el villano en turno, volumen 1. Primer paso: Muere y renace. ¡Advertencia!, es necesario seguir al pie de la letra el primer paso, de otro modo no se garantiza la eficacia del manual. Luo Mao: "..." ::MPreg Binjiu Binyuan Moshang::
1. Luo Mao

**Capítulo 1: Luo Mao.**

El último recuerdo que llegó a su mente antes de abrir los ojos, fueron los ojos de su padre sumergidos en la rabia, la pena y algo parecido a la culpa brillando con un tono carmesí nunca antes visto.

Honestamente no lo odiaba, incluso si su padre fue quien apuñaló su corazón con su espada; ambos se debian eso, o quizás no, su padre solo lo ignoro por quince años, antes de ofrecerle un trato que los beneficia a ambos, y él solo lo traicionó, así que estaba preparado para morir.

Shen Jiu fue la madre de Luo Mao, descendiente de una de las prestigiosas familias de ilustrados ministros del Imperio, fue un hombre elegante, distinguido y que sobresalía por su belleza etérea, además de poseer un corazón de hielo, que, según se dijo ni siquiera el fuego del amor del Emperador pudo derretir.

El padre de Luo Mao, Luo Binghe amó a Shen Jiu, pero, Shen Jiu no amó al padre de Luo Mao.

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo el Emperador no podría obtener lo que desea?

Así un cierto día de un cierto mes de un cierto año, se celebró una boda. Y el corazón de Shen Jiu se reforzó con una capa de hielo extra, no solo por la egoísta decisión del Emperador, quizás lo que más le dolió fue la facilidad con la que su familia aceptó venderlo.

Eso no pasaría si hubiera sido Shen Yuan. Shen Yuan quién robaría cada cosa que Shen Jiu amó.

Tenía solo dieciséis años cuando se le nombró Emperatriz.

Tenía solo diecisiete cuando dio a luz.

Tenía dieciocho cuando su esposo lo desterró al palacio frio por traición.

Tenía diecinueve cuando se quitó la vida maldiciendo al Emperador y al bebé que llevó nueve meses en su estómago.

Luo Mao creció escuchando muchas cosas de su madre y de su padre.

Una tragedia, fue lo que dijeron.

El Emperador mimo y adoro a su Emperatriz, le dio palacios, le dio joyas y riquezas. Incluso conquistó un país por él, pero, Shen Jiu solo aparto la mirada de los tesoros, y lloró cuando el Emperador le extendió la espada del Rey del país de Cang Qiong.

Su Rey Yue Qingyuan se convirtió en un esclavo.

Cuando tenía diez años, Luo Mao escuchó a una de las sirvientas decir que a su mamá le dieron la seda blanca* porque había tenido relaciones ilícitas con un esclavo del país de Cang Qiong, que había intentado fugarse y que el Emperador lo había descubierto justo antes de cruzar la frontera a An Ding.

¡Que pena! Dijo la criada, Luo Mao que era un niño debió no haber entendido de lo que hablaban, por desgracia, Luo Mao lo entendió mejor de lo que quería, para su edad, Luo Mao era un niño muy maduro e inteligente.

Su padre le ordenó a su madre que se suicidara, porque al final el amor de Shen Jiu no fue para él.

En ese punto no sabía quién era más egoísta, su padre por intentar tener algo que nunca le pertenecería o su madre por ni siquiera pensar en su hijo.

Luo Mao no fue un niño amado, nadie lo espero, ni lo soñó.

Una vez más, solo tenía doce años cuando los sirvientes le dijeron que Shen Jiu intentó abortar más de una vez.

"Llevas su sangre después de todo."

Había un rumor, uno que decía que los Luo eran descendientes de los demonios, ¿De qué otra manera su línea de sangre próspera como lo hace? Si no fueran demonios ¿Cómo disfrutan de la guerra y el derramamiento de sangre? Si el Emperador no es un demonio ¿Cómo su hijo sobrevivió a los intentos de asesinato de su propia madre? Si no fueran demonios ¿Por qué la Emperatriz Shen trataría de quitarle la vida a su propio hijo? ¡Debió estar desesperado!

Cuando Luo Mao nació Shen Jiu no le dio un nombre, como dictan las tradiciones del Imperio Huan Hua.

Se espera que los lazos de madre e hijo sean sinceros y duraderos, así, mientras que el padre le da al niño su apellido, su madre le dará su nombre.

Shen Jiu odio al niño.

Luo Mao era idéntico al Emperador, salvo por un par de ojos verdes. Pero no importaba lo adorable o enternecedor que fuera, Shen Jiu lo desprecio con su alma hasta el día de su muerte, hasta el punto en que maldijo al niño que nunca vio, que nunca sostuvo y al que nunca amó.

Tal vez su padre y él sí eran demonios.

Demonios que ansiaban un poco de amor.

Cuando Luo Mao cumplió catorce años supo de Shen Yuan, el hermano pequeño de Shen Jiu.

Shen Yuan había estado luchando por años para que le permitiera ver al hijo de su adorado "Jiu-gege". Pero el palacio siempre se negó, nadie sabía cómo lucía el príncipe heredero, Luo Mao sabía que simplemente había sido olvidado por su padre, como uno de sus tantos tesoros, solo que él no era tan interesante.

Una vez cuando tenía once años se cruzó con el Emperador en uno de los pasillos, después de sus lecciones diarias de matemáticas.

Luo Mao nunca tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo lucía el Emperador, todos dijeron que, a excepción del color de sus ojos, Luo Mao era una copia exacta del Emperador. Tal vez por eso su padre tampoco sintió curiosidad en esos once años y por eso, nunca fue a verlo.

Luo Mao hizo el saludo de cortesía.

— Buenas tardes, su Majestad. Gloria, bendiciones y una vida eterna al Emperador. — El Emperador respondió con un simple asentimiento y cada quien siguió su camino, Luo Mao regresó solo a su palacio y su padre fue escoltado por su guardia a alguna reunión importante.

Su vida fue rutinaria y sin sentido dentro del palacio del Emperador.

Lo único que esperaba con verdadero placer, era la hora de la comida. Luo Mao besaría las manos del cocinero, todo lo que comió, desde un insignificante pastelillo hasta una elaborada comida, fue más que exquisito.

Esa era su vida, llena de lujos, riquezas, pero a Luo Mao no le importaban, si tan solo pudiera disfrutar una comida así de deliciosa con su padre.

¡Qué feliz sería!

— ¿Quieres conocer a Shen Yuan? — Esa fue la primera vez que su padre solicitó verlo, esa fue la primera vez que pidió su opinión.

Luo Mao observó a su padre sentado en su trono, apático, su rostro siendo sostenido por su mano, mientras su brazo se apoyaba en el reposabrazos del trono hecho de oro y con joyas brillantes por donde mirara.

Realmente eran como dos gotas de agua, incluso la marca de nacimiento sobre su frente es similar, Luo Mao escucho que solo los herederos al trono nacieron con esa marca, una tonta superstición en la familia Luo.

¡Ah! Pero había pequeños detalles, insignificantes que los hacían diferentes. Luo Mao no poseía la misma fuerza en su mirada que su padre, ni siquiera tenía la misma ambición del Emperador cuando este era un niño.

Todo lo que quería era un poco de amor, por eso, Luo Mao no sabía qué decir.

Shen Yuan era el hermano pequeño de su madre.

Había escuchado que Shen Yuan había querido verlo desde que era un bebé, pero Shen Jiu no lo había permitido. Después, cuando su madre murió, lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez solicitando que el bebé regresará a la casa de la familia Shen para ser criado por ellos hasta que tuviera diez años, su padre se negó de nuevo. Y en los siguientes cinco años ha luchado por una pequeña reunión con el niño.

Luo Mao no entiende a este hombre, tampoco entiende a su padre.

Pero finalmente su curiosidad es más grande que el miedo.

— Si. — Dice e inexplicablemente su padre sonríe.

Es la primera vez que lo ve sonreír.

— Respuesta correcta.

Es la primera vez que hace algo bien.

Pero esa sería la primera y la última vez.

Shen Yuan era el hermano pequeño de Shen Jiu, y aunque ambos se parecían, (Luo Mao lo sabe por el cuadro que Shen Yuan guarda de su "Jiu-gege") Shen Yuan era cálido y amoroso, sus ojos color avellana estaban empapados en amor cuando lo veía, sus brazos cálidos envolvían su cuerpo cuando lloraba y su dulce voz le dijo lo que tanto quiso escuchar alguna vez, de su madre, de su padre... cualquier persona...

"Gracias por haber nacido, te quiero."

Y Luo Mao no pudo traicionar a Shen Yuan, no quiso ser como su padre. Tampoco quería que esta persona se apagará como su madre, Luo Mao no entendió por completo a Shen Jiu, solo entendió que el amor de Shen Jiu por Yue Qingyuan fue mucho más fuerte que otra cosa, su amor por su hijo es un buen ejemplo.

Aunque probablemente ese amor no existió en primer lugar.

Tenía diecisiete años cuando su padre asesinó al prometido de Shen Yuan, Liu Qingge. Esa fue la primera vez que Luo Mao vio la ira en los preciosos y piadosos ojos de Shen Yuan, dirigida únicamente a su padre.

Su padre era una persona tan egoísta, pero Luo Mao también lo era. Su papá y él fueron los villanos en esta historia, ambos fueron una maldición para las vidas de los hermanos Shen.

Así que estaba preparado para la muerte, cuando su padre descubriera la verdad, seguramente vendría por su vida.

Y así su corta vida finalmente se terminó, Luo Mao podía descansar ahora.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO ESTO?!

—¡¿Príncipe, se encuentra bien?!

—¡Oh, Dios mio, esta sangrando!

—¡Deprisa trae al médico imperial! ¡Príncipe, por favor no le comente este insignificante incidente al Emperador!

Luo Mao movió su cabeza, de un lado a otro, parpadeo un par de veces y antes de abrir su boca, su visión se llenó de sangre.

Y antes de poder controlar el impulso de llorar, se escuchó así mismo llorando.

¡Que voz tan dulce y suave, que incluso el llanto se escucha lindo!

¡Este era el Luo Mao de cinco años de edad! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?!

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Su voz resonó como un eco en el corazón de cada sirviente, congelándose de inmediato cuando sintieron el tono de molestia en su voz.

Luo Mao también dejó de llorar, dío un salto y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero solo logro hacer un desastre con la sangre y el líquido salado, esparciendolo por toda su ropa y su cara, la visión de un niño llorando con sangre cubriéndolo por completo, Luo Mao sabía que sería desagradable para el Emperador.

¿En primer lugar por qué el Emperador estaba aquí?

Luo Mao había tenido una experiencia de muerte con esos ojos rojos carmesíes...

No, los ojos de su padre eran negros, profundos y atrayentes para todas sus concubinas.

Alzó su vista, dos pequeñas gemas verdes observaron a su padre, guapo como siempre, apático y aterrador, cuando era bebé le tuvo un poco de miedo por lo que los sirvientes hablaron de él, ellos habían dicho que era un Emperador cruel y despiadado, que no tenía un corazón para amar, no desde que Shen Jiu lo traicionó.

Ellos también dijeron que al Emperador no le gustaba verlo porque sus ojos le recordaban a Shen Jiu.

Recordando esto, el pequeño Luo Mao se cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

Algunos sirvientes temblaron, la escolta del Emperador se quedó algunos pasos detrás de su señor, observando la lamentable visión del niño y las nuevas expresiones que nunca habían visto en su señor.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? — Su padre preguntó, Luo Mao realmente quería llorar, él no recuerda haber sido un bebé tan miedoso, él habría brincado de alegría empujando el miedo hacia abajo si su padre le prestara un poco de atención, pero, sintiendo una espada atravesando su corazón y que al final de la empuñadura esté la mano de su padre, es una buena razón para, literalmente, morir.

¿Esto es a lo que los Cielos llaman una segunda oportunidad? ¿Para qué? ¿Para salvarse así mismo? ¿Para salvar al Imperio de la posterior locura de su padre?

No... ¿Quizás esto es por Shen Yuan y su prometido Liu Qingge?

Al final, Luo Mao fue quien llevó la maldición de su sangre a esas dos personas, si Luo Mao se hubiera quedado en el palacio y no aceptó encontrarse con Shen Yuan, su padre no se hubiera obsesionado con él, el hermano pequeño de su madre.

Si Luo Mao se quedará para siempre dentro del palacio nadie tendría que morir. Incluso si eso significaba una vida solitaria.

— Mao sabe que a Su Majestad no le gustan sus ojos, Mao sabe que a padre le desagradó, Mao pide perdón a padre por cruzarse en su camino. No volverá a pasar. — Luo Man intentó ponerse de pie aun con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos.

Pero esa fue una acción terriblemente difícil para un niño bien alimentado, con pequeñas piernas cortas y sin la ayuda adicional de sus manos para impulsarse hacia arriba, sumando el dolor que sentía en la cabeza.

Ah, seguramente se cayó, o un sirviente lo empujo.

Luo Mao no era un niño al que el personal le tuviera cariño, así que vivió una infancia de casi abandono y un poco de acoso. No fue extremo, pero fue lo suficiente para hacerlo madurar y aceptar que era mejor no esperar nada de nadie.

Las decepciones fueron menos dolorosas de esa manera.

Luo Mao se tambaleo.

Él iba a caer y lastimarse de nuevo, pero, ni siquiera de esa manera dejó de cubrir sus ojos.

—¡Eres estúpido! — Su padre lo sostuvo antes de que cayera, Luo Mao sintió el cálido cuerpo de su padre, sus manos eran grandes y ásperas por blandir su espada innumerables veces, incluso si no estaba en guerra su padre nunca dejó de practicar.

Una vez más el recuerdo de su padre empujando su espada en su pecho se hace presente con un temblor involuntario.

— ¿Quién te dijo esas cosas absurdas? ¡Dímelo para que cuelgue sus cabezas en la plaza de la ciudad!

— Su Majestad... eso es... — uno de sus guardias susurro, preocupado por la reacción del niño.

Tal vez un niño pequeño se asustaria, pero Luo Mao no era un niño pequeño.

Luo Mao bajo sus manos y miró fijamente a su padre.

— ¿Mao no le desagrada a padre? — Esa fue una pregunta que siempre quiso hacerle a su padre, pero siempre tuvo miedo de la respuesta y nunca pudo verlo más de algunos segundos dentro del palacio, luego, cuando creció simplemente ya no tuvo el valor para preguntar más.

— No.

Luo Mao sonrió involuntariamente, esos gestos eran de este pequeño cuerpo que no podía controlar del todo, era extraño pensar que hubo un tiempo en donde pudo sonreír cuando era un niño.

— Eso es bueno, a Mao tampoco le desagrada padre.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—¡Todos dicen eso! ¡Pero Mao ahora podrá decirles que no es verdad! ¡Qué el padre de Mao no lo odia! — Luo Mao fue un niño tranquilo, él tuvo la oportunidad de acusar a los sirvientes, dado que tenía el título de "príncipe heredero" tenían que darle un poco de cara a ese título vacío, sin embargo, él no lo hizo.

Pero ese fue el Luo Mao que tenía cinco años y que quería hacerse amigo de alguien, no importaba quien.

Luo Mao fue recogido por dos grandes manos, su padre lo sostuvo por algunos segundos, Luo Mao fue severamente examinado.

— Llevalo a que atiendan su herida, después cambialo y tráelo para tomar el té conmigo. — Luo Mao fue lanzado a los brazos de uno de los escoltas de su padre, aun sorprendido de las palabras que su padre dijo, incluso el dolor se minimizó.

Mobei Jun sostuvo al niño en sus brazos, mientras veía a Luo Binghe alejarse.

_._

_._

_._

_—¡Papá! ¡Papá te quiero!_

_Luo Binghe sonrió suavemente._

* * *

*El significado de la seda blanca, he leido, que es una forma de darle, en este caso, a la esposa, una manera digna de morir.


	2. Como un Padre

**Capítulo 2: Como un Padre.**

Luo Binghe vio a su hijo comer uno de los pastelillos que preparó antes de que Luo Mao llegará, también lo vio tomar un sorbo de la taza de leche con miel y sonrió cuando acaricio su cabeza un par de veces, los restos del líquido lechoso en los labios de Luo Mao, se parecían a un gracioso bigote blanco.

Eso no pasaría si Luo Mao bebiera té. Porque cuando Luo Mao bebía té, lo hacía en pequeños sorbos y sus labios apenas tocaban la taza de fina porcelana, se veía suave y elegante cuando lo hacía de esa manera.

—Tienes quince años ahora, ¿Cuándo dejarás de beber leche con miel? — Quince años de los cuales los últimos diez pasaron como un vendaval.

Fue extraño en verdad, se sintió como un parpadeo, cuando Luo Binghe cerró sus ojos, Luo Mao todavía era un niño de cinco años, pequeño, frágil y que lloraba por las noches por las pesadillas que lo habían azotado. Y cuando volvió a abrirlos, el adolescente de quince años de edad, fue lo que vio.

Luo Mao tenía cinco años cuando se acercó la primera vez, siempre lo había visto desde lejos en el pasado, y a veces les pedía a sus subordinados de confianza que cuidaran de él, pero ese día su hijo estaba llorando mientras estaba cubierto de sangre.

_***En otra vida Luo Mao había estado tan desesperado por un poco de cariño y compañía, que, cuando vio las muecas de terror de sus sirvientes, guardo el dolor en su corazón, las lágrimas en sus ojos y los gritos en su garganta._

_Tenía miedo, de que lo abandonaran también. Incluso si no se preocupaban por él, si lo ignoraron a veces o si golpearon su manita cuando quería comer una golosina e intentaba robarlas, no importaba, Luo Mao no quería estar solo y ellos a veces, eran buenos, cuando tuvo una pesadilla, Hua XiLi, su nana, dejó la vela encendida -pero ella en realidad solo olvidó apagarla-._

_Se tragó todo y trato de sonreír, lo que tuvo una pequeña recompensa cuando una de sus sirvientas lo acuno en su regazo, esa fue la primera vez y Luo Mao se sorprendió en un inicio, fue solo un momento después que rodeó el cuello de la mujer, disfrutando ese momento ¿Así se siente ser abrazado? ¿No es algo demasiado bueno? ¿Está bien para él tener ese tipo de cosas buenas?_

_No muy lejos, el Emperador era escoltado de regreso a su palacio, después de atender un pequeño asunto, estaba relativamente satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos._

_De esa manera es como Luo Binghe vio una escena muy distinta: Su hijo disfrutando de una cálida tarde junto a sus sirvientes, Luo Mao abrazo a su criada, parecía disfrutar del momento._

_Luo Binghe pasó de largo, el niño estaba creciendo bien al menos y esos sirvientes en realidad lo estaban mimando, no necesitaba preocuparse por él más de lo necesario.***_

Sha Hualing y Mobei Jun reportaban que el niño estaba creciendo bien, comía sus tres comidas al día, tenía lecciones y su palacio estaba en buenas condiciones ¿Qué había más para decir?

Si Luo Binghe no los apreciara como lo hace, sus cabezas habrían rodado.

El acoso no estaba en su lista de cosas para reportar, había dicho Sha Hualing, y era cierto, Luo Binghe simplemente no pensó que alguien se atrevería a acosar al Príncipe Heredero, especialmente no los sirvientes.

Después de ese día varias cabezas rodaron a escondidas del niño -pero el niño no preguntó a dónde fueron sus antiguos sirvientes, Luo Binghe penso que tendria que tratar con las preguntas del niño, se relajo cuando no lo hizo- y se reemplazaron a todos los sirvientes, Luo Binghe les hizo llegar una advertencia al nuevo personal, su hijo no era un niño para acosar, menospreciar o hacerlo llorar.

Las noticias en el palacio se extendieron rápidamente, el olvidado Príncipe Heredero se reunió con el Emperador por primera vez en cinco años. Y lo que fue aún más sorprendente, Luo Binghe protegió a este niño.

¿El infeliz Príncipe finalmente encontró la felicidad?

— ¡Tengo quince años! ¿Papá cuando dejaras de acariciar mi cabeza? — Luo Binghe se vio reflejado en los ojos esmeralda de su hijo, tan parecidos a los de su madre, no obstante, eran inmensamente diferentes.

Sus ojos eran iguales a una flor que está floreciendo, llenos de vida y alegría, por eso lo nombro "Mao"*.

Fue una lástima que Shen Jiu no los pudiera mirar, estaba seguro que por lo menos el odio que tenía para Mao pudo haberse desmoronado si eso pasara o eso fue lo que le dijo una de las viejas sirvientas de Shen Jiu.

Luo Binghe no pensaba igual, nada en este mundo derretiría el hielo del corazón de Shen Jiu. Esa vieja sirvienta debió saberlo mejor que Luo Binghe, pero fue una bonita mentira.

Luo Mao... si era sincero, Luo Binghe tampoco le había dado un segundo vistazo al niño después de que naciera y le hubiera otorgado su nombre, era solo su hijo, uno de tantos, dada la cantidad de consortes y concubinas que tenía, pero este niño también era el primogénito y la marca de nacimiento en su frente lo hacía ser su heredero inmediato si no había otro niño con la misma marca de nacimiento que compitiera con él.

Así, el niño creció en su propio palacio con sus propios sirvientes.

Era solo un niño más, pensó. Pero era un niño que llevaba su sangre y la de Shen Jiu, esa persona a la que amó.

Le debía al niño un poco de cuidado.

Era más de lo que sus padres le dieron a él.

— ¿Puedo venir de nuevo?

Luo Binghe vio al niño y quiso decir: No. Estaba ocupado siendo un Emperador, ¿Cuándo tendría tiempo para comer dulces y tomar el té con un niño?

Ese día fue una excepción, porque tuvo un tiempo libre y estaba de buen humor, llevar al niño también fue un capricho, después de cinco años de abandono ¿El niño lo odiaba? o ¿Aún era demasiado joven e inocente para entender el odio?

Tomar té (Luo Mao bebió leche con miel) y comer algunos bocadillos después de que su herida fue curada, Luo Binghe, ya había pagado por su descuido, pero el niño no lo vio de esa manera.

Era mejor si el niño solo lo ignoraba, Luo Binghe no tenía la intención de llevarlo con él de nuevo, era más que suficiente el tiempo que dedicaba a leer los reportes de sus subordinados y preparar las comidas del niño, ¿cuántas personas tenían el privilegio de probar su cocina? Luo Binghe podía contarlas con una sola mano.

Ni siquiera su concubina más favorecida tenía ese privilegio, sin embargo, para este niño, no permitiría que comiera nada que no fuera preparado especialmente por él.

Fue culpa, fue una manera infantil de pedir perdón.

—Sí.

Dijo, esperando secretamente ver otra sonrisa del niño.

Luo Binghe descubrió que le gustaba cuando sonreía, antes cuando comió un pastel lo hizo, una sonrisa linda e inocente, especialmente cuando sus ojos se cerraban en medias lunas, era como un fantasma del pasado, aunque Shen Jiu nunca sonrío cuando estuvo con él.

Quiso imaginar que sería algo parecido.

— ¿Puedo comer otro?

—Solo vienes por los dulces, ¿verdad? — Luo Mao se mordisqueó el labio inferior, y lo miró como alguien que ha descubierto el más grande de sus secretos.

— ¡En absoluto! ¡Vengo porque es mejor comerlo con la compañía de papá! — Para un adolescente decir tales palabras, con tal entusiasmo, no sería adorable de ninguna manera. Para Luo Mao, un adolescente de quince años, decir tales palabras, con tal entusiasmo, con ese brillo en los ojos, ¡Fue totalmente encantador!

Luo Binghe río. Se preguntó cómo habría sido él si hubiera sonreído de esa manera cuando tenía quince.

O si hubiera sonreído en algún momento de su vida antes de Luo Mao.

Una vez, tuvo envidia del niño, fue estúpido en realidad, una tarde después de despedirse de Luo Mao, vio la mesa, las tazas y los platos sucios, la miel y la leche, incluso con trece años, sigue prefiriendo la leche con miel.

Fue infantil... algo que solo Luo Binghe podía ver.

Luo Binghe sonrío.

No se parece a Shen Jiu, quizás el hombre lo predijo y por eso lo despreció como lo hizo.

Luo Mao fue un niño cálido y amable, tenía el mismo color de ojos de su madre, pero no la misma mirada helada y de desprecio.

Tampoco se parece a Luo Binghe, es decir sí, físicamente son muy similares, sin embargo, no guardan la misma ambición, no posee la misma fuerza.

Si Luo Mao no fuera hijo único, probablemente habría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Las peleas y conspiraciones en el harén imperial, era algo que Luo Mao no tendría ni siquiera que escuchar o presenciar.

Todo estaba en caos porque Luo Binghe no había elegido a su Emperatriz.

Incluso sus consejeros y ministros estaban intentando presionar para hacerlo elegir.

También estaba el tema de los niños, Luo Mao fue el Príncipe Heredero, pero era mejor si el Emperador comenzaba a producir más Príncipes y Princesas, esenciales para las alianzas por matrimonio o en caso de que algo le ocurriera al Príncipe Heredero, en cualquier caso, era mejor tener un reemplazo adecuado.

Luo Mao fue un niño que no tuvo que preocuparse, Luo Binghe se aseguró de ello.

Luo Binghe envidio eso, como ese niño creció en una preciosa burbuja de cristal. Una barrera impenetrable que él mismo creó cuidadosa y pacientemente.

_***En otra vida, Luo Binghe hizo lo mismo. No de la misma manera._

_En otra vida, Luo Mao se sintió dolorosamente solitario. Dentro de paredes de oro y frías posesiones, Luo Mao lo tenía todo, y al mismo tiempo no tenía nada._

_Nadie a excepción de sus sirvientes puede acercarse al palacio del Príncipe Heredero, fue una orden imperial, dada por su padre, Luo Mao se preguntó si esa era una forma de castigarlo, por algo que hizo, probablemente fue por algo que no hizo._

_Él no fue el mejor en sus estudios._

_Él no lo fue el mejor con la espada._

_Él no fue lo que se esperaba de un heredero._

_Sinceramente no lo entiende, pero no es capaz de abrir la boca y preguntar.***_

Fue curioso, cómo pudo sentir envidia por eso, pero Luo Binghe jamás odio a este niño.

Luo Binghe era consciente de los rumores en el palacio y en el imperio, era fácil para él cerrar las bocas de sus empleados, pero no podía matar a todos los plebeyos que hablaban.

—No te odio, tampoco odie a tu madre.

Luo Binghe, sin embargo, sabe cuánto Shen Jiu lo odio, cuanto odio al bebé que llevaba su sangre, Luo Mao, fue de hecho un milagro, cuando Luo Binghe descubrió que Shen Jiu había bebido un té para abortar lo hizo vomitar hasta vaciar su estómago, cuando descubrió que seguía lastimando su vientre cuando no estaba cerca, Luo Binghe lo ató a la cama y él mismo se quedó ahí para vigilarlo hasta que el embarazo llegó a término. Cuando el niño nació sano y salvo, Luo Binghe dejó que sus preocupaciones volaran lejos, algo que no duró mucho cuando escuchó los gritos de su esposo despreciando al niño y pidiendo que se lo llevaran lejos de su vista.

Él no amaba al hijo de una bestia y la prueba de que había traicionado a su verdadero amor.

Luo Binghe se preguntó por primera vez si había hecho bien al impedirle abortar.

— ¡Papá! — Luo Binghe sonrió levemente. — ¡Papá te quiero!

Ahí estaba la respuesta.

—No conseguirás más dulces diciendo eso.

Luo Binghe tenía un secreto, algo que nunca le contó a nadie, ni siquiera se atrevió a admitirlo para sí mismo.

— ¡Incluso si no hay dulces, seguiré queriendo a papá!

Luo Binghe había anhelado al bebé que Shen Jiu estaba esperando, fue un deseo de su corazón, sostener al pequeño bebé.

Fue un sueño precioso.

Luo Mao hizo un puchero y se lanzó a Luo Binghe por un abrazo.

Cuando Luo Mao se marchó, Luo Binghe miró a través de la ventana de la sala de reuniones, lejos de allí hacia el sur estaba el palacio frio, apenas notable, como una mancha en el cristal, innumerables consortes y concubinas se habían desterrado a ese lugar, pero nunca una Emperatriz.

—A-Jiu.

Shen Jiu realmente lo odio, renuncio a su vida antes de seguir a su lado.

Por propia voluntad aceptó su relación con Yue Qingyuan, aceptó casi alegremente su destierro al palacio frío, luego, solo fue y se suicidó cuando Luo Binghe estaba lejos, porque Shen Jiu sabía que Luo Binghe era un demonio, y ese demonio podía evitar su muerte -como evito la muerte de su bastardo- o incluso traerlo de vuelta, Shen Jiu vio sus ojos y no vio más que a un demonio.

Entonces, para todos Luo Binghe fue un demonio.

Quizás su padre tenía razón.

"Fuiste hecho para amar Binghe, pero nadie fue hecho para amarte a cambio, eso es desafortunado en verdad."

—No. — Dijo una voz en su cabeza. — Hay alguien.

—Eso es bueno, a Mao tampoco le desagrada padre.

— ¿Puedo venir de nuevo?

— ¡En absoluto! ¡Vengo porque es mejor comerlo con la compañía de papá!

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá te quiero!

— ¡Incluso si no hay dulces, seguiré queriendo a papá!

Luo Binghe llevó su mano a su pecho y la presionó contra su corazón, se sintió cálido al recordar a su hijo. No hay dolor, no hay tristeza, ni vacío... solo cálido y bien.

_***"Fuiste hecho para amar Binghe, pero nadie fue hecho para amarte a cambio, eso es desafortunado en verdad."_

_En otra vida, Luo Binghe no tuvo a Luo Mao a su lado, en otra vida, al mismo tiempo, dos almas solitarias veía a través de una ventana._

_Luo Binghe pensó en el niño que tuvo con Shen Jiu y por primera vez en quince años se preguntó si el niño lo amaba o si lo recordaba._

_¿Amaba a una figura vacía que se hacía llamar su padre? ¿Cómo podría recordar a alguien que desde el principio nunca estuvo ahí?_

_Solo se habían visto dos veces, y en ambas ocasiones el niño fue educado y respetuoso, nada más allá, no hubo reclamos o lágrimas por abandonarlo._

_Sí tan solo, el niño le hubiera reclamado por abandonarlo, si hubiera llorado... si lo hubiera llamado. Luo Binghe lo habría llevado con él, solo necesitaba que el niño lo pidiera, no quería cometer otro error como con Shen Jiu._

_Luego, recordó una escena que había visto hace mucho tiempo, cuando el niño era pequeño, Mao abrazando a su sirvienta, Mao amando a una extraña, Mao, su hijo siendo feliz._

_Fue una decepción. Incluso ese niño no lo necesitaba._

_Incluso este niño no lo amaba._

_—Su Majestad._

_— ¿Qué?_

_—Es la familia Shen de nuevo, quieren ver al Príncipe.***_

—Su Majestad.

— ¿Qué?

— Es la familia Shen de nuevo, quieren ver al Príncipe.

* * *

*Mao, según Google significa 'floreciente'.


	3. ¿Cómo salvar al Villano? Parte I

**Capítulo 3: ¿Cómo salvar al villano? Parte I**

Luo Mao lo entendió hace mucho tiempo, la primera vez que su padre le sonrió y acarició su cabeza con algo parecido al afecto, él está aquí para salvar a Luo Binghe de convertirse en un villano y en el proceso recuperar a su padre.

—Shen Yuan. — Luo Mao murmuró el nombre, finalmente está aquí, él día que lo definirá todo. Luo Mao quiere atravesar la puerta, correr por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón del té y abrazar a Shen Yuan una última vez, pero su voluntad debe ser firme. Luo Mao debe decir "no" cuando su padre pregunté.

Luo Mao no debe reunirse con Shen Yuan en esta vida, pero, a diferencia de hace diez años, ya no es doloroso pensar que no podrá verlo de nuevo, porque ahora tiene a su padre, Luo Mao ya no está solo.

También tiene a Mobei Jun, Sha Hualing y Ning Yingying ahora, todos eran amigos muy queridos.

Y Shen Yuan tiene a su familia y a Liu Qingge.

Cada uno tiene su propia felicidad.

Luo Mao tomó un pequeño pastelillo, maravillándose al saber que fue su padre quien preparó sus bocadillos todo este tiempo, ese sabor, Luo Mao lo conocía a la perfección, fue el mismo que en su vida pasada.

La comida que tanto le gusto, fue hecha por su padre.

Una vez cuando tenía trece le pregunto a Sha Hualing, ya que ella era la que había contratado a todos sus sirvientes, había pensado en mandarle una carta con una pequeña recompensa al cocinero y algunas palabras para elogiar su comida ¡Fue lo más delicioso que había probado! Cuando su padre lo envió con Shen Yuan, la parte más dolorosa fue despedirse de esa comida, no es que Shen Yuan cocinara mal, sino que, posiblemente era imposible replicar el sabor de la comida del palacio.

La mujer se burló y dijo que podía hacerlo personalmente si quería y señalo a su padre.

Eso fue una sorpresa.

Como todo lo que supo a lo largo de diez años desde que despertó en su cuerpo de cinco años.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo verlo?! ¡Ni siquiera le preguntaron a A-Mao! —Luo Mao dejó de comer sus bocadillos cuando los gritos vinieron a él, esa era la voz de Shen Yuan y se escuchaba muy molesto. — Eso no fue lo que acordamos.

Para hacer enojar a Shen Yuan, debió ser algo muy serio, Shen Yuan tuvo la paciencia de buda.

La puerta se abrió y Sha Hualing entró con prisa, cerró la puerta tras ella y vio a Luo Mao con pánico en su rostro.

— ¡Príncipe, corra!

— ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué?

Sha Hualing era una de las subordinadas del Emperador, fue buena en batalla y con la espada. En otra vida, él nunca la conoció, tampoco a Mobei Jun, el general de confianza y mano derecha de Luo Binghe.

Una era descarada, el otro era frío, pero los dos eran amables a su manera.

Luo Mao se enorgullece de haberlos encantado, no fue fácil, especialmente con Mobei Jun.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, lanzando a Sha Hualing y a Mobei Jun lejos.

Luo Mao sostuvo su propia espada, desde que cumplió doce años su padre y Mobei Jun lo han entrenado personalmente para manejar una espada, todavía no es capaz de asesinar a un batallón completo él solo -y sinceramente nunca será capaz, su padre es bueno engañandose a sí mismo-, pero es capaz de defender su vida y eso es bueno.

O eso dijo su padre.

—Aquí estás. — Luo Mao reconoce esa voz.

Es Liu Qingge, respirando, vivo, con toda su grandeza y la majestuosidad que emite al blandir su espada.

—A-Mao. — Y detrás de él, Shen Yuan. El hombre que despertó el corazón de su padre y lo hundió en la obsesión nuevamente. — Soy Shen Yuan, sé que esta no es la mejor forma de conocernos, pero quería verte, quería ver al niño de mi Jiu-gege.

Luo Mao sonrió, él no podía odiar a Shen Yuan, en otra vida, Shen Yuan fue la única persona que lo amó.

Tal vez, ahora lo sabe, su padre lo había amado, pero su amor, una cantidad insignificante y que nunca le expresó, murió cuando conoció a este hombre que era la sombra de Shen Jiu, su más grande amor.

¿Al final quien trajo la desgracia a quién? ¿Fue Shen Yuan cuando se acercó? ¿Fue Luo Mao cuando aceptó su amor y decidió traicionar a su padre?

Después de todo, su padre fue el villano de la historia.

Su padre fue modelado con estas características desde su nacimiento, para empezar, fue el hijo de una mujer desconocida, ni siquiera fue una consorte, o concubina, no, sin embargo, Luo Binghe no pasó desapercibido para nadie, hubiera sido genial si eso fue así, pero Luo Binghe fue un bebé que nació con la distintiva marca del Emperador en la frente, obviamente su padre lo llevó de inmediato con su Emperatriz, la que no fue capaz de producir un heredero con la marca de nacimiento.

Así, un bebé desplazo a todos los hijos del Emperador, incluso al capaz primogénito, el niño que se considero un genio, que tuvo el apoyo de la mayoría de los ministros en la corte del Emperador, el primer hijo que fue amado por todo el pueblo, ¿Cómo no fue llamado "villano" cuando le quito todo por una simple marca de nacimiento?

Por un lado fue criado con lujos por el Emperador, enseñado a tener todo lo que quisiera, por otro la Emperatriz, todas las mujeres del harén y sus medio hermanos no fueron felices ni amables con él. Luo Binghe creció dentro de este nido de arañas y víboras. Si él no aprendió a ser cruel y despiadado, si el no desconfío de todos, si él no aprendió a matar para defenderse, ¿Cómo sobreviviría?

Fue a la guerra cuando tenía diecisiete, tres años después regresó con la contundente victoria para el Imperio Huan Hua.

El Emperador sangriento, fue su apodo después de asesinar a su hermano mayor.

Cruel, sanguinario y sin compasión.

En comparación las dos vidas de Luo Mao, no fueron tan malas. Probablemente en su vida anterior su padre también la mantuvo alejado de todas esas conspiraciones en el harén, especialmente cuando era el único hijo, Luo Mao quiere creer que es verdad.

—Buenos días ministro Shen.

Liu Qingge frunció su entrecejo, los rumores decían que Luo Mao fue un niño idéntico a su padre, excepto por un par de gemas verdes en sus ojos, tan brillantes. Luo Mao fue, por los últimos diez años, el tema de conversación de todos en el imperio, pero ese niño fue todo de lo que Shen Yuan hablo desde antes de que naciera.

Esa fue la primera vez que veía a Luo Mao.

Pero ver a un niño bonito ser así de delicado y elegante, fue como ver a otro Shen Jiu. No, fue como volver al pasado, cuando Liu Qingge se burló de su cara bonita y de su pasión por los abanicos.

Los abanicos que dejó en casa de la familia Shen cuando se casó, fueron un regalo para Shen Yuan, junto con una carta que decía "¿por qué no me los quitas también?", solo Shen Jiu pudo hacer algo así. Liu Qingge destruyó la carta antes de que Shen Yuan la viera.

Eso creería de no ser por los cálidos y suaves ojos del niño, no tuvieron ningún rastro de desprecio o frialdad, fueron iguales a una flor que está floreciendo, llenos de vida y alegría, haciendo honor a su nombre.

—A-Mao... yo...

—Pequeño Ministro Shen, ¿Está consciente de que irrumpir en el palacio del Príncipe Heredero con violencia es castigado con la muerte?

Luo Mao se congeló, en todos los años que conoce a su padre, esa fue la primera vez que escucho a su padre tan enojado. Ni siquiera cuando lo traicionó en su vida pasada vio esa ferocidad y enojo en su mirada, ni esa aura fría y oscura.

Casi parecía un demonio.

Mobei Jun y Sha Hualing se movieron a su lado, gruñendo a Liu Qingge, Luo Mao no pudo evitar ver la sombra de dos leales perros defendiendo al hijo de su dueño.

Luego les daría una recompensa.

Cuando no estuviera preocupado por su padre y Shen Yuan.

¡Ellos no deberían verse en esta vida!

Su padre sigue mirando a Shen Yuan de una manera tan intensa, ¿Fue de esa manera en su vida pasada? ¿En qué momento su obsesión despertara?

¿En esta vida, el amor de su padre también se desvanecerá? ¿Se olvidará de todos los días que pasaron juntos? ¿Todas esas veces que se rieron juntos? ¿Las incontables veces que Luo Mao dijo "te quiero"?

Sea como sea, Luo Mao se quedará con esos momentos hermosos, eso es algo que nadie puede quitarle, ni siquiera su padre.

—Retírate. — Liu Qingge se interpuso entre Shen Yuan y Luo Binghe.

— ¡Tengo derecho a verlo, es mi sobrino!

Luo Mao sonrió suavemente, incluso con sus sentimientos encontrados, aún seguía adorando a Shen Yuan. Si pudiera estar en sus manos, si pudiera controlar el corazón de las personas y el tiempo, aunque sonara egoísta, Luo Mao regresaría al momento exacto en que Luo Binghe vio a Shen Jiu, su madre; entonces haría que Luo Binghe mirara más allá, donde Shen Yuan se escondía tras su hermano mayor.

Él haría que se enamoraran.

Shen Yuan, quizás, podría curar lo que Luo Mao no pudo.

No existir, parecía un precio razonable.

—Él es mi hijo, no puedes llevártelo.

—No quiero llevarlo, solo quiero que se me permita verlo. — Shen Yuan tomó la mano de Luo Mao.

Luo Binghe vio esa acción con recelo y luego negó la petición.

Alzó su mirada hacia el hombre que era realmente parecido a Shen Jiu y sintió que su corazón se estrujo dolorosamente, lanzó ese sentimiento al fondo de todo, cuando noto que esa persona quiere quitarle a su hijo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensa que puede quitarle a Luo Binghe al niño que ama y el niño que lo ama de vuelta?

—No. — Dice, no vacila. Es firme.

_*** En otra vida, dijo que sí._

_—Sí el niño dice que sí, lo permitiré. — Luo Binghe sacudió su mano después de dar su respuesta, el ministro Shen se iría un momento después, sinceramente Luo Binghe estaba cansado de rechazar a la familia Shen._

_Ellos eran familia del niño, dijo cuando el niño tenía tal vez diez años y los ancianos Shen vinieron por decimotercera vez ese mes, solo déjalos llevarlo unos días antes de que mueran._

_Pero los consejeros dijeron que por el momento no debería._

_Después de todo algunos miembros de la familia Shen aún estaban envueltos en los escándalos de corrupción de hace algunos años atrás. La familia de ilustres ministros, estuvo a punto de desaparecer. Tuvieron momentos difíciles cuando se descubrió el desvío de recursos por parte de una de las ramas secundarias de esa familia._

_Aunque todo ese asunto fue público, en realidad solo estuvo disponible menos del veinte por ciento de información, el juicio se llevó a cabo casi en privado._

_La Emperatriz era de la familia Shen, Luo Binghe tuvo que estar del lado de ellos._

_Luo Binghe vio a los ancianos Shen reunirse con un joven de túnicas verdes, fue demasiado lejano para verlo, pero suponía que ese debía ser Shen Yuan, el hermano menor de Shen Jiu._

_La familia Shen, ¿no era demasiado extraña?_

_Cuando Luo Binghe acudido a ellos con la propuesta de matrimonio, pensó que lo rechazarían, Shen Jiu, era, de hecho la princesa de la familia Shen. Los rumores dijeron que ni siquiera al Rey de Cang Qiong le permitieron casarse con él._

_Pero ¿Qué obtuvo Luo Binghe ?_

_La familia de ilustres ministros casi le lanzó a Shen Jiu sin pensarlo._

_Más tarde cuando se desató el escándalo, Luo Binghe tuvo su respuesta, ¿no fue beneficioso para la familia Shen tener al Emperador de su lado? ¿No fue por eso que le permitieron casarse con Shen Jiu sin ninguna protesta?_

_Era una familia de zorros, astuta como ninguna otra._

_Excepto que, la familia Shen no le pidió ayuda en ningún momento, ni directamente, ni a través de Shen Jiu, su Emperatriz. Fueron sus propios consejeros y otros de sus ministros quienes sugirieron que los ayudará silenciosamente, principalmente, para no desatar escándalos más grandes. No fue un problema para él y, tal vez haría a Shen Jiu feliz._

_No lo hizo, ¿Por qué sería feliz por la familia que lo vendió?_

_Fue una verdadera pena que Shen Jiu no lo comprendiera a tiempo._

_El ministro Shen había descubierto que su sobrino estaba malversando los fondos del imperio, y así como él lo descubrió, más personas lo descubrieron también, en el mejor de los casos serían exiliados, en el peor serían decapitados en la plaza de la capital._

_¿Cómo podría él... cómo podrían ellos dejar a Shen Jiu pasar por tal humillación?_

_Shen Jiu fue criado en lujos y riquezas, fue mimado y adorado... ¿Cómo podrían dejarlo caer de esa nube esponjosa?_

_La propuesta de matrimonio del Emperador no pudo llegar en mejor momento, no podían esperar por Yue Qingyuan , habían escrito una carta hace semanas, pero ya no podían esperar una respuesta, no si querían salvar a su querido niño._

_—Solo pregúntale al niño. — Luo Binghe estuvo a punto de levantarse de su trono, las audiencias se terminaron por el día, estaba cansado y aún tenía que preparar la comida del niño. — Te lo dejo._

_No es culpa, se dice, no siente culpa por abandonarlo durante quince años._

_Pero entonces, el joven Shen se da la vuelta en el momento justo para que sus miradas se crucen por un breve momento._

_—A-Jiu... —Susurró, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, su corazón acelerado y las uñas de sus dedos aferrándose a los lados de su trono, es Shen Jiu... con ojos color avellana y una suave expresión._

_No, no es Shen Jiu, su esposo está muerto, Luo Binghe bajo su cuerpo podrido y agusanado , la belleza que una vez poseyó, se había esfumado junto con su vida. Pero incluso en la muerte sus ojos no dejaron de maldecirlo ._

_Estúpido Shen Jiu._

_Iba a dejarlo ir... ya no quería ver más a su preciosa ave en una jaula dorada, ¿de qué servía tenerla si el ave se negaba a deleitar con su melodía? Pero cuando regresó, descubrió que la misma ave tonta arrancó sus propias plumas para no volar nunca más._

_Así que una vez más fue el antagonista de la historia cuando los rumores se esparcieron, "Luo Binghe le dio la seda blanca a su Emperatriz, porque no soporto que su amado esposo amara a otra persona."_

_Había un poco de verdad en sus palabras._

_Shen Yuan le sonrío._

_Shen Jiu nunca le sonrió de esa manera._

_—Llama a al niño. — Ordeno y sus ojos brillaron con deseo._

_Si ya era el villano ¿Que más daba? Descender a la locura ¿No estaba ya en ella?***_


	4. Interludio: La sonrisa de un Villano

**Interludio: La sonrisa de un villano.**

Luo Mao tocó el piso con sus pies cuando Mobei Jun lo dejo bajar de sus brazos, no le gustaba mucho cuando lo cargaban, podía tener el cuerpo de un bebé, pero él ya tenía diecisiete años, sin embargo, no era algo que podía decir ¿Alguien creería sus palabras? ¡Incluso ahora, es difícil pensar en ello para Luo Mao!

—Su Majestad dispuso esta habitación para que el Príncipe descanse esta noche. — La voz de Mobei Jun fue grave, fuerte, varonil, casi el mismo tono de monotonía que había escuchado en su padre, tal vez, se dijo Luo Mao, ese era un requisito para estar con el Emperador.

Era una lástima, su voz siempre fue suave y dulce, demasiada emoción y alegría en una sola palabra cuando estaba con Shen Yuan, muy contrario a como sonaba cuando estaba con Luo Binghe, con él fue solo una pequeña voz temerosa e ingenua.

Incluso si su voz comenzaba a madurar, nunca supo cómo sonó su voz de adulto en su vida pasada, porque murió solamente diecisiete años después de que llegó al mundo.

—¿Es del agrado del Príncipe?

Luo Mao asintió.

No sabía mucho de Mobei Jun, en su vida pasada a penas lo vio un par de veces desde lejos, nunca intercambio ni una sola palabra con el hombre que siempre vestía en color azul y su presencia era tan fría como el hielo mismo del imperio del Norte.

Solo escucho en los pasillos del palacio que había venido del imperio del Norte, mucho se dijo que él también era el hijo de un gobernante, pero que de alguna manera terminó sirviendo a Luo Binghe, había muchos rumores, algunos dijeron que Luo Binghe había salvado su vida; otros más dijeron que, efectivamente el Príncipe Heredero —en ese entonces— le salvó la vida al decidir perdonarlo y no mandarlo a la horca a cambio de su continuo servicio y lealtad inquebrantable.

¿No era un Príncipe generoso?

Pero de igual manera había otro tipo de chisme que no fue muy popular entre la servidumbre y los plebeyos, uno que dijo que simplemente eran buenos amigos.

Luo Mao observó la amplia habitación y soltó un suspiro en su corazón, sinceramente no esperaba esto, cuando su padre le ordenó a Mobei Jun llevarlo, Luo Mao pensó que se estaba refiriendo a llevarlo de vuelta a su propio palacio. Pero a medio camino se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso, Mobei Jun lo estaba llevando a las habitaciones que se encontraban en el palacio del Emperador.

Así es como un niño de cinco años se paró justo en el medio de una gran habitación, con cuadros hermosos colgados en las paredes, alfombras de materiales extremadamente caros, muebles de madera preciosa y una cama grande rodeada de telas como seda negra, roja y algunos hilos de oro.

Era una habitación preciosa y llena de lujos.

Pero se sentía tan fría, solitaria y vacía. Igual que su palacio, incluso cuando estaba lleno de sirvientes que encendían el fuego en tiempo de frío o en los calurosos días de verano, Luo Mao nunca sintió ese palacio como algo querido, nunca fue cálido como un hogar, solo fue el lugar al que tenía que volver porque no tenía ningún otro lugar al que regresar.

—Gracias. — Luo Mao no se olvidó de agradecer a Mobei Jun, el hombre era un Gran General que servía a su padre como su mano derecha, fue el hombre que peleó en la guerra y que era un excelente estratega militar, no la niñera de Luo Mao, sin embargo, esta persona lo llevo con el médico imperial, lo ayudó a asearse y ahora lo trajo todo el camino hasta este lugar, aunque no había necesidad de llevarlo en brazos como un bebé.

Una vez más, se recordó, el cuerpo que ahora tenía, era el de un niño de cinco años.

Tal vez por eso, todo se sentía un poco más fácil, de alguna manera.

Tal vez por eso, su padre parecía ser un poco más suave.

Luo Mao recordó la forma en que su padre se enojó por él hace un momento en el jardín.

—No necesita agradarme, más tarde vendrán algunos sirvientes para ayudarlo a prepararse para ir a la cama. — Luo Mao ladeo su rostro, la duda fue evidente en su pequeña carita redonda y suave.

—Mobei Jun, podría ser torturado, pero nunca admitiría que tuvo el impulso de pellizcar sus regordetas y rojizas mejillas. —

Fue un gesto adorable y enternecedor para cualquier otra persona, para Mobei Jun fue también algo inquietante.

—¿Por qué lo harían? ¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo! — Luo Mao no fue un niño mimado, eso ya fue establecido, en su vida pasada sus sirvientes no hicieron más que lo necesario para darle una vida relativamente normal, pero Luo Mao tampoco hizo nada para cambiar este hecho, así, incluso si él tenía el título de Príncipe Heredero, no fue criado completamente como uno.

Luo Mao aprendió a bañarse y vestirse solo, aprendió a no llorar cuando no pudo conseguir algo que quería, aprendió a tender su cama y lavar su ropa, aprendió a limpiar el lugar donde comió y llevar a la cocina sus platos sucios.

Si otros nobles supieran que en realidad el hijo del Emperador hacía tales cosas deshonrosas para alguien de su posición, ¿qué dirían? a Luo Mao simplemente no le importaría.

No fue deshonroso en absoluto, en realidad se sintió bien no depender de otra persona, también fue como un entrenamiento, tal vez, algún día, cuando el Emperador sienta que es inútil mantener al hijo de esa persona y lo eche fuera del palacio, por lo menos Luo Mao sabrá limpiar una mesa y lavar los platos para ganarse una pieza de pan y un cuenco de sopa.

Mobei Jun abrió sus ojos, el frío azul de su mirada helo la sangre de Luo Mao, fue como si de pronto una segunda cabeza naciera del cuello de Luo Mao, como si Luo Mao hubiera cometido el pecado más grande en todo el Imperio.

Luo Mao tembló ligeramente.

—No. — Declaró y fue firme en ello. — Vendrán a ayudarle, Príncipe. — Después de eso, Mobei Jun dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Luo Mao dejó salir todo el aire que no se dio cuenta estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones. Sus rodillas hicieron todo lo que habían querido hacer desde que se despertó en este diminuto cuerpo, se tambaleó y cayó al piso, la alfombra y su trasero se conocieron por primera vez.

Luo Mao se llevó sus manos a su pecho, exactamente hacia su corazón, pensó que todo había terminado, fue decepcionante la manera en que lo hizo, pero, Luo Mao había sido libre por un instante y recibía a la muerte como a una gran amiga, se resignó y lo espero, de hecho, fue la primera cosa que su padre le dio y que lo hizo completamente feliz, su sonrisa reflejada en las pupilas de su padre fueron una prueba de ello.

El temblor en sus manos fue involuntario, las lágrimas y los sollozos.

No, él no fue feliz. Las lágrimas que sintió derramándose de sus ojos y que formaron un camino sobre sus mejillas, borrando la sonrisa, que no fue más que el comienzo de un sollozo y miles de lamentos.

Así, su padre atravesó su corazón.

Se lamentó por haber nacido, se lamentó por haber vivido una vida sin sentido, encerrado en el palacio durante quince años, lamentó tener miedo, se lamentó por no haber llorado todo lo que pudo como cualquier otro niño, se lamentó por no haber llamado a su padre cuando pudo hacerlo, incluso si no era amado.

Lamentó por una simple palabra dicha.

Se lamentó por la infelicidad que llevo a todas las personas que amó.

Pero sobre cualquier otra cosa, su mayor lamentó fue por la traición hacia su padre, por eso no huyó, incluso si ya sabía su final, quería quedarse junto a papá, ¿no fue estúpido? pero sin importar que, Luo Mao lo sentía como algo que ya había sido escrito desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ser felices no era para ellos. Y fue egoísta tomar la felicidad a cambio del sufrimiento de otro.

Luo Mao no podía ser feliz, si su padre se pudría en lamentos, tristeza e ira.

—Fue el hombre que se olvidó de ti por quince años, fue quien le ordenó a tu madre morir, fue quien mató a Liu Qingge. — Shen Yuan se encargó de enumerar solo algunos de los pecados de su padre, Luo Mao sonrió estúpidamente al pensar que, si los contaban todos, se quedarían allí lo que restaba del día. Eso no sería bueno, Shen Yuan tenía que marcharse.

Pero Luo Mao también sintió que algo no estaba bien con las palabras de Shen Yuan, algo, simplemente no se sintió bien.

Su padre fue...

¿Quién fue su padre?

Sinceramente Luo Mao no conocía a Luo Binghe más allá de lo que escucho en los pasillos del palacio del Emperador y lo poco que vio de él en los últimos dos años, pero de alguna manera...

Luo Mao se vio reflejado en los ojos cálidos de Shen Yuan, es natural para un niño pensar que su padre es el mejor, Luo Mao solo pensó que su padre no podía ser un Demonio como todo el mundo lo pintaba.

—Está bien. — Luo Mao le regaló una sonrisa a Shen Yuan. Tenía miedo, por supuesto que sí, Shen Yuan le ofreció su mano, pero Luo Mao lo rechazó otra vez, fue un niño tonto. —Confío en papá.

Fue un niño que solo supo amar.

—¡Oh, mi! ¡Príncipe Heredero! ¿Qué sucede? — Luo Mao giró su cabeza y vio a una joven mujer sujetando la manija de la puerta, con un paso dentro de la habitación y un rostro que seguía luciendo bello aún con el desconcierto en el. — ¿Duele en alguna parte? — La joven mujer se acercó rápidamente y se arrodilló justo frente a él, su rostro reflejaba preocupación, Luo Mao solo había visto ese gesto en el rostro de Shen Yuan.

Luo Mao negó, aunque dolía en su pecho, no era algo que esta joven mujer entendería... No era un dolor físico, era un dolor en el alma, en el corazón.

Ahora era solo un niño ¿cierto?

Podía llorar un poco ¿verdad?

Podía solo llorar hasta quedarse dormido, algo que nunca hizo en su vida pasada.

—Este sirviente tiene el nombre de Ning Yingying, ¿Necesita el príncipe que llame al médico imperial? — Luo Mao se negó, sus pequeñas mejillas rojas y húmedas por el llanto. — ¿Desea que llame a Su Majestad, el Emperador? — De nuevo se negó.

Ning Yingying vio a ese niño indefenso, llorando y temblando mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas, su corazón se oprimió.

Para Ning Yingying esta fue la primera vez que veía a Luo Mao, todos sabían sobre la existencia del niño, pero fueron muy pocas las personas que vieron al hijo del emperador, eso era porque a nadie que no fueran sus propios sirvientes y maestros se le permitió acercarse al palacio del Príncipe Heredero o al Príncipe Heredero.

Esa fue la orden del Emperador, y fue especialmente dada a sus consortes y concubinas.

Hubo alguien que lo intento, una de sus consortes favorecidas en ese tiempo, fue una nueva adquisición y como era natural, el interés del Emperador se vio reflejado en los mimos y el favor que tenía hacia ella.

Eso fue hace un año, cuando el Príncipe Heredero tenía cuatro años, fue un incidente aislado, porque Sha Hualing impidió que la consorte llegará hasta el pequeño Príncipe Heredero, en su vestido fue encontrado veneno que planeaba verter en la comida del niño.

Además, Luo Binghe descubrió que la mujer no había tomado la medicina para evitar la concepción.

Su consorte quería matar al Príncipe Heredero para liberar el camino de su propio hijo aun no nacido.

Ning Yingying extendió sus brazos y envolvió al niño con ellos. Sabía que estaba tomando libertades que no correspondían a una simple sirvienta, pero si el niño dejaba de llorar, Ning Yingying podía aguantar algunos azotes, no era la primera vez desde que era una chica torpe.

El niño se aferró a ella.

Ning Yingying palmeo su espalda, Luo Mao era una cosa tan pequeña, tierna y cálida. Olía a leche y miel, a chocolate y solamente había un toque de la colonia que el Emperador suele usar. Pero, sobre todo, olía a bebé. Un aroma tan puro, natural e incorruptible.

¿El Emperador realmente abandono a un niño, que, aun con su rostro hecho un desastre por el llanto, fue así de lindo?

Incluso si tenía rasgos idénticos al Emperador, sus grandes y expresivos ojos destacaban, pero no opacaban la belleza de su rostro enmarcada por su largo cabello rizado y esponjoso.

Fue encantador en verdad.

* * *

Luo Mao se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos.

Estaba demasiado cansado, mental y físicamente exhausto.

Él había muerto y de alguna manera regresó a cuando tenía cinco años de edad, su herida en la cabeza y el encuentro con su padre, justo después de haber muerto bajo su propia mano, después de un día particularmente largo, finalmente se rompió frente a una extraña y lloro hasta que se durmió en los brazos de la misma mujer extraña.

—¿Estás despierto? — Esa fue la fría voz de Mobei Jun.

—Si no lo está, lo despertaras con tu escándalo. — Luo Binghe reprocho, pero Luo Mao no pensó que fuera demasiado ruidoso, si no fuera por él despertando naturalmente, la voz de Mobei Jun fue demasiado pequeña como para molestarlo. — Despedí a todos sus sirvientes, fueron enviados como esclavos a los campos de cultivo. Trabajarán hasta morir.

Luo Mao escuchó atentamente, si aún fuera el Luo Mao de su vida pasada estaría rogándole a su padre que les regresara a sus sirvientes. Como un niño que creció con esas personas, incluso si lo golpearon o lo ignoraron, Luo Mao aun los consideraba importantes para él.

Las mismas personas que le hablaron a un niño de cómo su madre tuvo una aventura con un esclavo, las mismas personas que le dijeron muchas veces que su padre no quería verlo porque el color de sus ojos le recordaba a su madre, esas mismas personas que le contaron a un niño herido como su madre intentó matarlo cuando aún estaba en su vientre, todo con una mirada fría y una sonrisa descarada.

Luo Mao fue un niño tonto.

No, no fue un niño tonto, en realidad solo fue un niño que no sabía.

Aunque tuvo maestros que le enseñaron lo que un Emperador tenía que saber y cómo ser un Emperador, no hubo nadie a su lado que le enseñara como ser un niño, no le enseñaron como se supone debería ser el amor o la familia, hasta que encontró a Shen Yuan.

No tenerlo en esta vida, será doloroso. Más doloroso que los quince años de soledad de su vida pasada.

Él no puede cometer los mismos errores que cometió en su vida pasada. Incluso si debe pasar esta vida en estas paredes de oro y rodeado de riquezas vacías, Luo Mao está preparado para ello.

Lo único que tiene que hacer es romper su propio corazón y ya nada más dolerá de nuevo. Ya no querrá desesperadamente el amor de alguien más, y su vida será de esa manera hasta el día en que muera.

El silencio invadió la habitación, Luo Mao pensó por un instante que los dos adultos se habían ido mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

—Él quiere tomar el té de nuevo conmigo. — Luo Binghe dijo y sus pasos se acercaron más y más, Mobei Jun se mantuvo en silencio, observo a su señor detenerse junto a la cama del Príncipe. —¿Por qué?

—¿Majestad? — Luo Binghe mantuvo su mirada en la pequeña persona en la cama, Mobei Jun inmediatamente supo que esa no fue una pregunta para él.

Luo Binghe quedó atrapado por la suave respiración del niño, sin un par de gemas verdes que distrajeran toda su atención, se dio cuenta que realmente ellos eran muy parecidos, aunque ahora sus rasgos eran tiernos y suaves, Luo Mao crecería para ser una verdadera belleza. Y no, Luo Binghe no está exagerando solo porque era su hijo, en realidad, Shen Jiu no solo heredó al niño sus ojos, Luo Mao posee la elegancia y delicadeza de su madre.

Luo Binghe lo noto cuando tomaron el té juntos. Tenía cinco años, pero el niño conoce todas las absurdas etiquetas para beber un estúpido té.

Fue una combinación extraña, pero agradable. Extendió su mano y cubrió al niño con sábanas cálidas y suaves, sería malo si se resfría y enferma, no podrían tomar el té juntos si eso pasaba.

Luo Mao sintió un toque cálido en su frente, fue la mano de su padre.

Como un pequeño gatito se encontró siguiendo la fuente de calor.

—El Príncipe aún es un niño, ¿Es natural para los niños querer a su padre?

—Es una respuesta o una pregunta. — Luo Binghe se burló. — Cuando era niño odiaba a mis padres, así que no entiendo ese sentimiento.

—Es lo mismo para mí. — Mobei Jun asintió. — Eso es algo que escuche de una sirvienta, no comprendo ese sentimiento tampoco. — Y de nuevo, el silencio invadió la habitación, Luo Binghe observó al niño dormir desde su posición al lado de la cama, sus manos fueron curiosas, primero jugó con su cabello, deslizando sus dedos entre las hebras rizadas y esponjosas, descubrió con un poco de celos que, a diferencia de su propio cabello, el del niño fue un poco más delgado y suave.

También tocó sus gordas mejillas, satisfecho de que por lo menos la alimentación del niño fue la correcta, sus mejillas llenas y naturalmente manchadas de un suave sonrojo, su piel era suave y de un color blanco lechoso.

Debería tomar un poco más de sol, se veía saludable pero su piel era tan blanca que parecía ser translúcida.

Mañana irían a caminar por el jardín.

Si no lo recuerda mal, Sha Hualing dijo que las rosas estaban floreciendo. Sería un fastidio tener a sus consortes o concubinas alrededor, así que emitirá una orden imperial para que nadie se acerque durante todo el día.

Pero, ¿No es mejor hacer un jardín sólo para el niño? Un jardín con las flores favoritas del niño, uno en donde pueda caminar libremente sin ser molestado, un jardín que esté protegido de todo y de todos, para que Luo Mao pueda jugar.

Un jardín para que pueda caminar junto a Luo Binghe.

—¿Qué flores le gustan?

—¿Su Majestad? — Mobei Jun alzo su ceja derecha, en algún momento Luo Binghe se había arrodillado en el piso, descansando sus brazos en la cama mientras veía al niño, no había sonrisas en sus labios, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo ligeramente diferente esa noche.

El Emperador era considerado por todos como "el Hijo del Cielo". Así como los súbditos alaban a su gobernante, el Emperador solo podía alabar y arrodillarse por el cielo. Sin embargo, Luo Binghe en su vida ya se había arrodillado dos veces, para la madre y para el hijo.

—Olvídalo. Solo le preguntare cuando despierte.

—¿Piensa quedarse aquí, toda la noche?

—Sí.

Luo Mao abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante y los ojos negros de su padre, parecían estar brillando, resplandecientes a la luz de las velas.

—Vuelve a dormir. — Luo Binghe ordenó, colocando su mano sobre los ojos del niño, sintió sus pestañas rozar la palma de su mano cuando el niño parpadeó un par de veces. La pequeña mano de Luo Mao sujetó la suya, posiblemente fue un acto reflejo.

—¿Papá? — Luo Mao probó a llamarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Papá...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Papá.

—¿Umm?

Fue una sensación dulce y agradable que floreció en su pecho, Luo Mao se rindió a ella, le gusto y quiso más.

—¡Papá!

—Duérmete.

Todas las veces que quiso llamarlo y no lo hizo, todas esas veces cuando llamó a la nada en su habitación, en el solitario palacio del Príncipe olvidado.

Luo Binghe apartó su mano de los ojos de Luo Mao, sin embargo, no apartó la pequeña mano del niño de la suya.

—Papá, te quiero. — Fue un poco más valiente por eso.

—No digas tonterías. — Pero Luo Mao no se desanimó, porque en realidad no buscaba ser correspondido, solo fueron las palabras que por diecisiete años quiso decir más que nada.

—Papá... — Luo Binghe busco la mirada del niño cuando escuchó la primera palabra, pero no escucho ninguna otra más, el niño parecía querer decir algo más.

—Si quieres decir algo dilo, no te quedes callado.

—Si papá no quiere beber té con Mao, está bien. Mao no será egoísta porque papá ya cumplió el deseo de Mao de comer con él la comida deliciosa que prepara el cocinero ¡Mao ya es muy feliz ahora!

—Niño tonto, eres el Príncipe Heredero, se más egoísta.

El Príncipe Heredero cerró sus ojos cuando la mano grande y fuerte de su padre se alzó sobre su cabeza, sintió las caricias en su cabeza, suaves y...

Luo Mao abrió sus ojos, Luo Binghe estaba sonriendo, fue apenas una suave curva en sus labios, no obstante, fue natural y relajada.

Le gustó mucho.

—Duérmete, me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas. Mañana iremos al jardín a caminar, después tomaremos el té juntos de nuevo.

El niño asintió y cerró sus ojos, encantadoramente obediente.

—Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches, Mao.

Esta debe ser la razón de esta oportunidad, para ser feliz.

¿Verdad?

—Te quiero, papá.

—Mmm.


	5. ¿Cómo salvar al Villano? Parte II

**Capítulo 4: ¿Cómo salvar al villano? Parte II Segundo paso, dale una Emperatriz adecuada.**

Al principio las razones para no dejar que la familia Shen se reuniera con el niño, fueron puramente porque el asunto de la malversación de los fondos aún estaba colgando sobre la familia del ministro.

Luo Binghe quería darles el cuidado del niño desde que nació, pero Shen Jiu se negó. Luo Binghe no entendió a ese hombre, se negó a darle amor al niño y también se negó a que alguien más lo amara.

Él realmente debió odiar al niño.

Dos meses después de su encuentro con Luo Mao en el Jardín, el ministro Shen fue puntual en pedirle que considerara una pequeña reunión con el niño, sus peticiones fueron menos absurdas, desde criar al niño hasta solo una pequeña reunión. Pero Luo Binghe ni siquiera lo pensó o consultó con sus consejeros, como solía hacerlo antes, inmediatamente dijo que no.

¿Qué haría si el niño prefiere a la familia Shen?

Su respuesta siempre fue un "No" contundente e inamovible desde entonces.

—Vamos, Mao. —Luo Binghe extiende su mano hacia el adolescente, temblorosa por un instante, si no tuvieras los reflejos de Mobei Jun y Sha Hualing sería casi imposible detectarlo.

Su señor tiene miedo.

Es la primera vez.

Él está aterrado, aterrado de que esa pequeña mano no sujete la suya de nuevo.

Luo Mao duda al ver la mano frente a él, ¿Qué está...? ¿Lo está eligiendo a él? ¿Está bien si Luo Mao toma su mano ahora? ¿Está bien si cree que su padre lo quiere, por lo menos un poco?

¿No es demasiado presuntuoso? ¿Pueden regresar a los días donde tomaban el té y comían bocadillos, solo los dos? ¿Sus días felices no desaparecerán? ¿Puede confiar en su padre? ¿Puede...?

Luo Mao quiere hacerlo, quiero confiar en su padre, solo una vez más.

Luo Binghe siente un doloroso latido, cuando ve a Luo Mao dudar ¿Así que es así? ¿Al final, todos lo dejaran?

Shen Yuan es todo lo que Luo Binghe no es. Llama dulcemente a Luo Mao, lo toca con tanta familiaridad, como si se conocieran desde que su hijo es un bebé, sus ojos color avellana son dulces y suaves, parecidos a los de Luo Mao.

Ambos son como gatitos.

Pequeños, lindos y suaves.

Y él es como un perro rabioso y feroz, naturalmente los gatos temerán al perro y querrán estar lejos de él.

Pero este niño...

Porque esta persona...

Es mi hijo.

Es mi padre.

**Y lo amo.**

Luo Mao extiende su mano y toca la mano de su padre, es fría y ligeramente temblorosa, como la suya.

—Escuche que estás buscando una Emperatriz. — Shen Yuan dijo.

Luo Mao ladea su cabeza, confundido. No tanto como Luo Binghe, Sha Hualing o Mobei Jun, Liu Qingge lanzó un suspiro derrotado, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y allí rasco con frustración, tendrá que encontrar una buena explicación para el viejo Shen a porque venían por un niño, pero terminaron con otra Emperatriz de la familia Shen.

Cuando Shen Yuan quiere algo, lo tendrá por todos los medios posibles e imposibles.

—Conviérteme en tu Emperatriz entonces. — Shen Yuan colocó su mano en su pecho, señalando con una suave sonrisa.

_***Luo Mao tuvo los mejores días en compañía de Shen Yuan y sus abuelos ¿Puedes creerlo?, tiene abuelos y un tío maravilloso._

_¿Por qué no lo dejaron verlos antes? ¿Por qué no pudo esa amorosa familia ser la suya?_

_Luo Mao no quiere regresar al palacio._

_Este lugar se siente tan vacío, frío y solitario._

_Shen Yuan le hizo muchísimas preguntas, sobre su vida en el palacio, sus lecciones y sus amigos, también le preguntó por su padre y su madre, le preguntó si sabía sobre Shen Jiu y le mostró un hermoso cuadro del hombre, su mirada se llenó de melancolía cuando dijo que sus ojos, aunque eran parecidos a los de su madre, eran de algún modo diferentes._

_Cálidos y llenos de amor._

_Luo Mao respondió honestamente todas sus preguntas, para finalizar con lo que había escuchado de los sirvientes._

_—Ellos dijeron que papá le dio la seda blanca, que fue muy generoso de su parte, en realidad._

_Luo Mao se vio envuelto en un cálido abrazo, y se quedaron ahí hasta que Luo Mao dejó de llorar. Esa fue la primera vez que lloró por su madre, nunca entendió a Shen Jiu, pero eso no significa que no lo amó._

_¿Ves, no eran su padre y él, demasiado parecidos?_

_Por eso cuando Luo Binghe le preguntó:_

_— ¿Quieres una madre Luo Mao?_

_Luo Mao, anhelante e inocente, respondió:_

_—Sí._

_— Yo necesito una Emperatriz. Luo Mao, esto es algo que nos beneficia a los dos.***_

—No. — Luo Binghe se apresuró a responder, escondiendo a Luo Mao tras de él, — ¿Acaso el pequeño Ministro Shen no está comprometido con el General Liu?

Luo Mao asintió, muy vigorosamente, en otra vida ellos dos...

— ¡Nuestro compromiso se anuló hace años! ¡No me voy a casa con alguien que está...! —Liu Qingge cerró la boca, Shen Yuan es peligroso con un abanico cerca.

Luo Binghe arqueó su ceja derecha, al igual que Luo Mao, una copia exacta, pero mientras uno se veía altivo y poderoso, el otro no era nada más que lindo y suave.

Shen Yuan se río.

Shen Yuan, sinceramente no vio a Luo Binghe con buenos ojos, desde su ascensión a un trono que fue manchado de sangre.

Incluso si era considerado como "El Hijo del Cielo" desde su nacimiento, ¿Por qué asesinó a su hermano mayor? ¿Por qué se sentó en el trono con las manos llenas de sangre y una espada goteando un charco de líquido carmesí a sus pies? ¿Por qué su rostro no cambió cuando tomó la vida de su propia sangre?

La primera vez que Shen Yuan se encontró con el Emperador fue en una de las fiestas del palacio, estaba junto a su padre y su hermano mayor. Shen Yuan se quedó a su lado, como siempre.

No le gustaban ese tipo de eventos, él prefería quedarse en casa y practicar caligrafía o estudiar los pergaminos de la biblioteca imperial que su padre llevaba a casa, Shen Jiu por otra parte fue como un pez en el mar, se río con elegancia, fue discretamente coqueto y sabía usar las palabras para adular a quien debía adular e insultar a quien quería insultar, su boca siempre oculta tras sus bellos abanicos y sus ojos brillando como hermosas joyas.

La fría indiferencia de Shen Jiu, invariablemente llamó la atención de los hombres y de algunas damas. Supone que a diferencia de las muchas damas y caballeros que abierta y descaradamente muestran interés por el poder y la riqueza, para Shen Jiu, no importaba el rango o posición en que se encontrarán, si no era de su agrado, simplemente los miraría sobre sus hombros.

No fue nada raro que el Emperador solo mirara a Jiu-gege.

Después Shen Jiu se casó con él, y su mimado hermano mayor los desprecio porque pensó que lo habían vendido al mejor postor, Shen Yuan fue reacio a entregarlo a ese hombre, pero en ese momento en que toda la familia estaba a punto de ser llevada a un escándalo y al posible exilio o a la ejecución, no había más que hacer, necesitaban que Shen Jiu fuera respaldado por alguien poderoso, alguien a quien no se pudiera tocar tan fácilmente.

Y cuando Yue Qingyuan no respondió su carta, las opciones en la mesa estaban desapareciendo. Sin otra salida, atrapados. Shen Jiu se casó con el Emperador.

Lo que sucedió después...

Su hermano mayor, Shen Yuan sabía que no era la persona más amable, pero Shen Yuan realmente lo amó.

Sin embargo, incluso él sabía que sus acciones fueron equivocadas y muchas veces despreciables, ser desterrado al palacio frío fue un castigo benevolente, lo admite con los puños cerrados y presionando sus uñas sobre la carne.

El adulterio es castigado con cien latigazos, una persona no puede ni siquiera soportar dos, el látigo usado para implementar el castigo no era un arma normal, estaba hecho de metal, un arma usada para desgarrar la carne del adúltero.

Luo Binghe fue... un buen hombre, eso pensó cuando cubrió a su hermano mayor y simplemente lo desterró al palacio frío.

Eso fue mucho mejor que la muerte.

Entonces, Shen Yuan no comprende porqué, simplemente un año después de haberlo salvado el Emperador le dio la seda blanca a Shen Jiu.

Así como tampoco les entregó su cuerpo.

No se les permitió ver al hijo de su hermano, mucho menos aceptaron su petición para criar al niño, Shen Yuan contó otro pequeño grano de arena en el montículo de odio hacia el Emperador y restó uno en el montículo de respeto.

Días después de que se dio a conocer la noticia de la muerte de la Emperatriz, llegó un rumor.

"Todos en el palacio lo saben, porque el Emperador se negó a entregar el cuerpo de la Emperatriz desterrada al palacio frio, fue porque un adúltero como él no merecía el descanso de su alma ni su reencarnación. Pensé que el Emperador fue indulgente con su esposo, ese no fue el caso, después de darle la seda blanca se fue sin siquiera darle un segundo vistazo, y cuando regresó el cuerpo de la Emperatriz ya estaba podrido y comido por los gusanos."

Fue difícil de creer, pero cuando Ming Fan regresó después a la casa de la familia Shen, no pudo decir nada para refutar el rumor.

Él también dijo:

— El Emperador, en realidad solo lanzó al pequeño maestro a un palacio lujoso y le dio sirvientes. Nada más, no se preocupó por él, ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando se enfermó. Tampoco me dejo ir a su lado para cuidarlo. — Ming Fan fue el sirviente personal de Shen Jiu, quien fue muy adepto al pequeño Ming Fan que lo sirvió desde que era un niño, fue de las pocas personas por las que Shen Jiu se preocupó, hasta el punto de llevárselo con él al palacio del Emperador.

Después de que su maestro fue desterrado al palacio frio, Ming Fan quiso seguirlo, pero Shen Jiu se lo prohibió, aun así, se quedó en el palacio del Emperador como un sirviente. Sin embargo, siete días después de que el Emperador visitó a Shen Jiu en el palacio frio, recibió la noticia de que la Emperatriz desterrada se suicidó con la seda blanca que el Emperador le dío.

No se le permitió verlo, y cuando pidió quedarse al lado del pequeño maestro, tampoco se le permitió.

Shen Yuan contó otro grano de odio.

Shen Jiu solo quería ser feliz con Yue Qingyuan.

Shen Jiu se equivocó de todas las maneras posibles, pero los únicos responsables fueron ellos. Si hubieran sabido cómo todo terminaría, entonces ellos no habrían entregado a Shen Jiu, preparados para morir juntos.

"¿Sabes, los sirvientes del Príncipe Heredero, en realidad lo llaman "el Príncipe olvidado"? Eso es porque, el Emperador lo ha olvidado por cinco años."

Shen Yuan escucho a las sirvientas del palacio murmurar, apretó sus puños y lanzó maldiciones en secreto al hombre.

Una vez más, su petición fue negada.

Su padre le dijo que fueran pacientes. Aún estaba sobre sus cabezas el escándalo de los desvíos de recursos, si él fuera el consejero del Emperador tampoco les permitiría ver al niño.

Shen Yuan lanzó un suspiro y miró hacia las nubes y el infinito cielo azul, siguió a su padre por los pasillos largos y confusos, si Shen Yuan no estuviera acostumbrado a caminar por ellos desde que era un niño pequeño, podría perderse fácilmente.

Shen Yuan regreso su mirada al frente cuando escucho los pasos firmes y constantes, Mobei Jun se movía rápidamente, en sus brazos, una pequeña figura que no reconoció y la impresión de ver sangre.

Mobei Jun fue rapido y antes de que Shen Yuan le diera una segunda mirada, su espalda desapareció en dirección a la sala del médico imperial.

— Date prisa A-Yuan.

"El Emperador realmente castigo a todos los sirvientes del Príncipe Heredero cuando descubrió todo lo que le hicieron al pequeño Príncipe, realmente que personas tan despreciables."

— ¿No fuiste tú quien se burló de A-Mao antes?

Shen Yuan suspiro suavemente, al menos ese Emperador estúpido hizo algo bien por una vez.

"¿Escuchaste eso? El Emperador y el Príncipe Heredero beben el té todos los días."

"El emperador hizo una advertencia a todos los sirvientes del palacio, él dijo que su hijo no era un niño para acosar, menospreciar o hacerlo llorar, las tres generaciones de tu familia lo pagarían."

"Escuche que el Emperador camina por el jardín durante las tardes junto al Príncipe Heredero."

"¿Sabes que el Emperador dijo que no tendría más hijos con sus consortes y concubinas? Eso significa que el Príncipe Heredero tendrá un camino fácil hacia el trono."

"Así es, no tendrá que enfrentar las jugarretas de sus medios hermanos, la vida en el palacio no es tan linda, después de todo."

"¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando el hermano mayor del Emperador intentó asesinarlo."

"Pero escuche que su Majestad protege a su hijo con uñas y dientes, ¡Incluso al ministro Hing, le cortó la lengua cuando dijo que el Príncipe Heredero era un bastardo, hijo de un adúltero, no podían saber incluso si era su hijo!"

"Sí, estuve allí, el Emperador defendió a al Príncipe Heredero, después preguntó quién más opinaba igual, por supuesto, yo creo que el Príncipe Heredero es digno de tal título, ¿Además no dicen que es idéntico a Su Majestad?"

"He visto al Emperador, últimamente se ve más feliz, incluso lo vi sonreír cuando hablo sobre su hijo. Ja ja ja, es un padre primerizo, así que nos pidió algunos consejos también, creo que es un buen padre."

"Mi madre trabaja como cocinera en uno de los palacios que están designados a las consortes del Emperador, ella dijo que el Príncipe Heredero y el Emperador pasan mucho tiempo juntos en el jardín que su Majestad construyó para su hijo, también, la manera en que ve a su hijo, como un padre orgulloso y que adora a su hijo."

"¡Por supuesto que lo adora! Él hizo que su guardia personal, el Gran General Mobei Jun cuidara al Príncipe Heredero."

"El Emperador mima a su hijo, escuche que en su cumpleaños pasado le regaló un pastel gigante."

"Redujo su tiempo de placer y de trabajo para estar con su hijo."

"El Emperador realmente ama a su hijo, ¿Qué hay con "el Príncipe olvidado"? ¡Está claro que fue una mentira!"

"El Emperador, en realidad no da tanto miedo."

"Seguramente lo que ocurrió con la madre del Príncipe Heredero, la Emperatriz Shen, fue una mentira."

"Sí, el Emperador no es una persona irracional."

"Debió ser un error."

"El Emperador nos protegió en la guerra pasada, arriesgando su vida."

"El Emperador es una buena persona."

— Soy la mejor opción.

Luo Binghe no entendió a esta persona, ¿Por qué todos en la familia Shen eran personas tan complicadas?

— Sé todo lo que se debe saber sobre el Imperio, desde su estado actual hasta el más insignificante asunto, soy un ministro después de todo, no encontraras a nadie mejor que yo.

Luo Mao ni siquiera podía hablar, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué es esa mirada de Shen Yuan hacia su padre...?

— Tendrás una Emperatriz competente.

¿Curiosidad?

— Y...

... ¿A... amor?

Shen Yuan sonrió suavemente, sinceramente no sabe que es verdad y que es mentira cuando se trata de Luo Binghe, ¿es el hombre sanguinario y cruel que ama la guerra y la muerte? ¿es el Emperador que amó a su hermano, de ser así, en donde quedo ese amor? o ¿es el padre devoto y cariñoso?

No importa, Shen Yuan solo quiere estar cerca del niño, no porque sea solo el hijo de su hermano mayor, es algo que incluso Shen Yuan no puede explicar. No puede explicar porque a pesar de no haber conocido al niño hasta ahora, siente ese tipo de amor infinito e incondicional.

Su corazón latió con ferviente alegría y anhelo cuando lo vio, de alguna manera es diferente, pero es mucho mejor. Sus brazos solo querían envolverlo y no dejarlo ir, sus ojos se empañaron por lágrimas no derramadas y sus manos picaban por revolver su esponjoso y suave cabello.

Es como si se volvieran a encontrar después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

— Naturalmente, desde que seré tu esposa...

Luo Binghe se rio divertido de las palabras de Shen Yuan, encontrar otra esposa no era algo que fuera difícil para él, ¿hacerlo su Emperatriz e ignorar a sus consortes y concubinas?, incluso si es el Emperador, Luo Binghe no es un Dios, ignorar a las hijas e hijos de todos esos ministros y Reyes, ¿Acaso quiere que el imperio esté en guerra de nuevo? Definitivamente no haría algo tan estúpid-...

— También seré la madre de A-Mao, y no hay nadie que pueda amarlo como yo.

— ¿Quieres una madre Luo Mao? — Luo Mao regreso su mirada inmediatamente a su padre, ¿Por qué esa pregunta fue tan familiar?

Solo deja que el niño decida en una cosa tan importante como la elección de la futura Emperatriz del Imperio Huan Hua, ¿Por qué no?

"Después de todo también será su madre y es mejor si es del agrado del Príncipe." O algo así dijo uno de los ministros que solían reunirse con él al finalizar las audiencias, para tener una pequeña charla de _padre a padre._


End file.
